


Day 24 - Making Up

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [24]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 240313





	Day 24 - Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 240313

uto knew that he was being stupid.  
He loves Yamada Ryosuke. But he did something terrible to the one he loves because of his stupid worrisome thinking.

***

The reason of his action these past few weeks is he suddenly feels insecure about their relationship.  
He started feeling like that after one day Koyama said something like this  
“What if one day Yama-chan gets tired of you? You always show your affection toward him right? He might get sick of it.”  
“Ehhh… It can’t be.” That was what he said to Koyama.

But when he got home, he was thinking about that all night. He started to get worried. What if Yamada will really get tired of him? He loves Yamada too much. He doesn’t think he can stand it if Yamada leave him someday.

He was still thinking about it when he read Yamada’s message the next morning. For the first time he felt confused at how he should answer the message. He ended up giving the chubby guy a short answer.  
When Yuto met him later that day, he also not sure at how should he act around him. The thought that Yamada might get tired at him made Yuto restrained him self unconsciously. He didn’t hug him or kiss him like he always did when he met him. He averted his gaze somewhere when he talked to him because he was afraid if he looks at him, he will have the urge to embrace him. He started calling him Yama-chan again when they were alone.

A day passed then a week also passed and finally three weeks also passed. Yuto still restrained him self. Without him knowing, act ‘cold’ toward Yamada was already become a bad habit of Yuto. Yuto start to think that it’s normal if he didn’t show his affection to Yamada. He already felt that it was normal if he didn’t reply Yamada’s message. It was normal to spend his time alone without Yamada by his side. He felt normal because he knew that Yamada was still there.

***

When Yamada asked him to talk in private with his worried and sad eyes, Yuto knew that Yamada noticed his changed of attitude and demand the truth. But he just couldn’t tell him why he did that.

His heart was aching when he saw Yamada’s crying face but even though his heart told him to just hug the brown hair guy, his body didn’t listen to him. In the end he just stayed still without doing anything when he saw Yamada crying in front of him.

Yuto was confused and in his confusion he blurted out a word that he shouldn’t say. He asked them to make some distance. He was regretting what he said soon after that. He wanted to explain that he doesn’t mean it but Yamada looked angry and frustrated already and said the ‘break up’ words.  
Yuto felt a pang on his heart when he heard that.  
His mind went blank.  
He just said alright without thinking and left him.  
He needed to think alone.  
He needed to digest what just had happen.  
By the time he realized what just happen and back to the room, Yamada already left the room.

***

Some day passed by. Yuto realized that he was a fool after he lost him. He regretted what he did before. He cursed himself because he could do something like that to the one he loves.  
He felt something was missing after he lost Yamada.  
But he was afraid to ask Yamada to start it all over. He was afraid if Yamada rejected him because he hurt him like that. He was really a coward and a fool.

***

“Yuto, I miss you. Can’t we back together again?” Yamada said while broke into tears.

Yuto can’t believe what he heard. He is frozen in his place, trying to fully digest what Yamada has said a while ago.

“It’s not a dream right?” Yuto thought while pinching his cheeks.

“I know that you didn’t love me anymore. But I still want to be with you. I don’t think I can live without you Yuto.” Yamada says, still sobbing.  
Yuto blinks his eyes, confused at the chubby guy’s words.

“I never said that I didn’t love you anymore Ryosuke. I still love you! A lot! That it hurt so much when you leave me.” Yuto pulls the shorter guy in his embrace. He hugs him tightly. His tears were flowing as well.  
Yamada is crying again after he heard what Yuto has said and hugs him back. He cried in the taller chest.

“I’m sorry Ryosuke. I make you suffer. I was really stupid back then. I shouldn’t be worried about something that didn’t even exist. I’m sorry Ryosuke, I’m sorry.”  
Yamada nods his head on Yuto’s chest.

“I’m a coward and stupid person. I can’t even ask you to start over again and can only look at you from a far. I feel ashamed… really.”  
Yamada shakes his head as if saying that Yuto shouldn’t say those words.

“Thank you Ryosuke for ask me to comeback to you. I love you. I really love you. I will forever love you.”  
“Me too. I will forever love you Yuto.”  
Yamada says while lifting his face. His eyes met with Yuto’s eyes.  
Yuto finally understand that the guy in front of him are really loves him and will never leave him.


End file.
